howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5
Living on the Edge Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.08.01.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.08.24.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.08.46.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.09.01.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.09.21.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.09.53.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.10.56.png Garff season 5 (8).png Garff season 5 (10).png I've got her.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.13.58.png Hiccup about to kiss Astrid on the forehead.jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the forehead.jpg Sandbusted KamHiccstrid.png tumblr_ovpm3hqYEd1ub5mbwo3_1280.png Hiccup stop Astrid.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-25 kl. 23.47.39.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 3.png|Hiccup putting the Necklace on Astrid Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 5.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 6.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 06.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 07.png Astrid smiling after Hiccup tells her that she is the only gift he needs.jpg Right before Hiccup and Astrid share a hug.jpg Hiccup and Astrid hugging 1 - season 5.jpg Hiccup and Astrid hugging 2 - season 5.jpg Still hugging.png Something Rotten on Berserker Island Beserker Island bridge 3.jpg tumblr_ovrnbcRLGY1ub5mbwo2_1280.png View of the benches in the beserker arena.jpg tumblr_ovrnbcRLGY1ub5mbwo3_1280.png Side view of Beserker Island.jpg Dragons-Race-to-the-Edge-season-5-3.jpg Snotlout's Angels SnotloutsAngels-BeansMaybe.PNG Snotlout's Angels5.jpg A Matter of Perspective Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.37.20.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.38.21.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.38.39.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.39.30.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.40.10.png Hiccup and Astrid holding hands A Matter of Perspective.jpg Hiccup and Astrid heading in for the kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing A Matter of Perspective.jpg Hiccup and Astrid coming out of the kiss.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher Return of Thor Bonecrusher7.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher6.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher4.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher3.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher20.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher19.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher18.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher16.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher15.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher14.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher13.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher10.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher2.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher1.jpg Dawn of Destruction Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.08.45.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.09.10.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.09.26.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.12.10.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.13.12.png tumblr_ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo3_1280.png tumblr_ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo1_1280.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.15.24.png tumblr_ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo2_1280.png tumblr_ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo5_1280.png tumblr_ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo8_1280.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.16.47.png Hiccup and Astrid having walked up to each other.jpg Hiccup having put his hand on Astrid's back.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.18.06.png Have we really been doing.jpg Sassafras 41.png Hiccup and Astrid looking out at the sea.jpg But at the same time.jpg Time with you is important.jpg Astrid hugging Hiccup Dawn of Destruction.jpg Astrid still hugging Hiccup.jpg Astrid and hiccup hugging each other.jpg A matter of pers2.jpg Just for being you.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Dawn of Destruction.jpg DawnOfDestruction-Sassafrass2.PNG All the trouble they can get into.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.20.42.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.21.28.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.21.39.png A moonlit.jpg tumblr_ovzj04jyQn1ub5mbwo8_1280.png tumblr_ovzj04jyQn1ub5mbwo7_1280.png tumblr_ovzj04jyQn1ub5mbwo9_1280.png Sassafras 58.png Sassafras 45.png The Wings of War, Part 1 Hiccup Haddock is the wisest.jpg Most talented.jpg brave dragon trainer on earth.jpg Hiccup and Astrid smiling at each other wings of war part 1.jpg How did you.jpg seastack anywhere.jpg Astrid having sat down beside Hiccup.jpg You want to talk about it.jpg Not particualarly.jpg Well I do.jpg Hiccup and Astrid on the seastack.jpg Made to do it.jpg I know wings of war.jpg We all know Hiccup.jpg But that doesn't change.jpg So much like a warrior.jpg It's kind of the same thing.jpg Hiccup and Astrid on the seastacks 2.jpg TheWingsofWarPt1.jpg The Wings of War, Part 16.jpg The Wings of War, Part 15.jpg The Wings of War, Part 11.jpg The Wings of War, Part 12.jpg tumblr_ow2y1bJJmq1ub5mbwo6_1280.png The Wings of War, Part 2 Well get ready.jpg No Dragon Left Behind Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.01.52.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.03.32.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.05.57.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.06.15.png tumblr_owak4aY8Oa1ub5mbwo4_1280.png tumblr_owak4aY8Oa1ub5mbwo7_1280.png tumblr_owak4aY8Oa1ub5mbwo8_1280.png tumblr_owak4aY8Oa1ub5mbwo9_1280.png tumblr_owakbyFp501ub5mbwo1_1280.png Tumblr owaksaYjik1ub5mbwo8 1280.png Snuffnut Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._02.29.50.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.30.08.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.30.26.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.30.46.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.31.29.png Snuffnut(8).jpg tumblr_owlhkdgRwY1ub5mbwo1_1280.png tumblr_owlhkdgRwY1ub5mbwo5_1280.png tumblr_owlhkdgRwY1ub5mbwo6_1280.png tumblr_owlhkdgRwY1ub5mbwo7_1280.png tumblr_owlhkdgRwY1ub5mbwo4_1280.png tumblr_owlhy6Dyhr1ub5mbwo6_1280.png tumblr_owlibd4bg11ub5mbwo2_1280.png tumblr_owlibd4bg11ub5mbwo5_1280.png tumblr_owlibd4bg11ub5mbwo7_1280.png tumblr_owlhar66ey1ub5mbwo1_1280.png Searching for Oswald... and Chicken Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._01.42.28.png Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._01.42.44.png Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._01.42.59.png Sins of the Past Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.32.35.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.33.03.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.33.40.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.34.10.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.34.36.png Gifs Hiccstrid forehead kiss.gif Hiccstrid Matter of Perspective kiss.gif Site Navigation Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4